


Unexpected Night

by Ramen_lover



Series: Unexpected Gift [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cute Harry, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Harry Potter is now known as Hadrian Freeman, Harry and Voldemort dont know who they had sex with, M/M, One Night Stand, Substance Abuse by Harry, Voldemort Is Furious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen_lover/pseuds/Ramen_lover
Summary: Voldemort is a dark lord that is both feared and revered by the world. He’s one of the most powerful wizard to walk on this earth; the only living descendant of the Salazar Slytherin and he’s about to wage a war that’ll make him the ruler of all of wizarding Britain.So, when he finds himself alone in bed after a night of passion with the pretty raven that he deigned to bring to HIS BED in the SLYTHERIN manor that even his followers did not know about, he doesn’t think the raven has escaped him but rather ...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Unexpected Gift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082399
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Unexpected Night

Voldemort is a dark lord that is both feared and revered by the world. He’s one of the most powerful wizard to walk on this earth; the only living descendant of the Salazar Slytherin and he’s about to wage a war that’ll make him the ruler of all of wizarding Britain.  
So, when he finds himself alone in bed after a night of passion with the pretty raven that he deigned to bring to HIS BED in the SLYTHERIN manor that even his followers did not know about, he doesn’t think the raven has escaped him but rather that the pretty little thing is lost somewhere in the manor.  
But the wards tell him otherwise…  
There’s nobody in the house except for him Nagini and a few house elves.  
This cannot be.  
True he may have had a hideous, nose-less, snake like visage before but he’s corrected that little deformity and looks like his past self, just a bit more on the gaunt side and he’s retained his red eyes but charming nonetheless.  
Nothing that would make one turn tail and run from him.  
One would think the way that vixen was moaning on his cock last night he’d have to kick the little whore out but this he had not expected.  
How dare that pretty little thing leave him like he’s the one who was used. Him the dark lord. Oh when he gets his hands on that beautiful little thing.  
.  
.  
.  
Voldemort almost thought someone was performing the Beltane ritual except the date was all wrong but the magic, it was absolutely divine. He could feel it halfway across bloody London.  
The dark lord promptly apparated to the location and he was led to a disgusting muggle establishment. Sweaty bodies rutting against each other and loud clatter that he’d never call music in his life. Truly the standards of muggles have fallen from the fifties.  
But then he saw a pretty little raven that did not belong there, body sweaty from dancing, beautiful green eyes and the magic that he was letting out, as soon as green eyes met red, they knew they wanted each other.  
.  
.  
.  
If someone had told Voldemort he’d be making out like a teenager with god knows who in a dark alley across a shady bar, he’d have hexed them till they were insane or insanely apologetic whichever comes first.  
But right now, with his arms full of tiny raven that he wants to ravish all night long, he’s not sure what to think or do, so he apparates back to the manor. Yes the he’ll have that raven moaning on his silk sheets.  
.  
.  
.  
They waste no time in taking clothes off, the raven says something about being a virgin which proceeds to make him lose whatever control he was exercising. He prepares his raven with care, it wouldn’t do to hurt a specimen like this in his haste. Even the way he moans is absolutely amazing. His grip is probably painful but it doesn’t look like the raven is noticing anything else except for the fingers in his ass.  
The little thing will be really sore come morning but nothing a potion won’t be able to fix.  
.  
.  
.  
The raven passed out with exhaustion right on his cock as soon as they’re done. Voldemort is tempted to keep them in the same position all night long but reconsiders it, tomorrow is another day he thinks.  
.  
.  
.  
He awakens to an empty bed.  
Nagini tells him the raven ran away like the hounds of hell were chasing him.  
The Dark Lord was feeling an explicit sense of loss, he wanted that raven in his arms in his bed again but he literally flew away and out of his reach. The raven did not have a wand that could be traced, his magical signature or whatever was left from the spell he had cast is practically gone. He has no leads.  
.  
.  
.  
Voldemort feels like a dirty old man when he takes the memory and stores it with his pensive but he cannot deny that it was the best sex he ever had.  
.  
.  
.  
He thinks the raven will come back after all their night of passionate lovemaking was something that anyone would come back for and the raven knows where his manor is located. There is no need to doubt anything.  
.  
.  
.  
Voldemort waits a week.  
A month.  
And then Voldemort is in a rage. (surprising it took him so long.)  
The audacity of that vixen is astounding if he finds him again, he’s going to be tied to a bed for a very long time or too sore to be walking around.  
Nobody and absolutely nobody uses the dark lord as a one night stand.  
He’ll make that raven rue the day he was born.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more on this probably....


End file.
